Lightbearers
The Lightbearers are one of the main factions in Fallen Earth. To join them, talk to Seeker Bassil or Bearer Jania. = Origin and Makeup = The earth has fallen, and amidst the rubble, the survivors strive to rebuild their world. In the struggle to help humanity reestablish itself, the Lightbearers have picked up the torch. Keeping to the path their leader Shakti blazed for them after the Fall, the Lightbearers try to make a difference - whether through healing the population, defending the fledgling towns, or teaching their philosophy of moderation and light. If they don't try to save the world, who will? The 'bearers see this age as a time to start over afresh without the problems of the past, a time where humanity can shine. The Lightbearers' mission to restore health and safety to humanity gathers many to their banner. Doctors have brought the knowledge and skills of the healing arts and the tattered remains of the Hippocratic Oath to the group making them the most skilled and trusted healers in the Grand Canyon Province. Martial artists who have chosen to use their abilities to help and protect others have become the group's warriors and defenders. Spiritual students have put a worthy philosophy into practice through the good works of Shakti's followers. Those mutated by the dreaded Shiva Virus that brought about the Fall have found guidance and training with the Lightbearers. Rumors abound that a branch of the Lightbearers believes that mutants are superior to normal humans. There is also a secret society within the faction made up of deadly assassins ready to quell those who oppose the faction's goals they are known as "The Sun and Moon". No one but the Lightbearers themselves knows the truth of the rumors, but it is clear that the group is more knowledgeable about mutations than anyone else. Even if the rumours are true, it is clear that not everyone within the faction supports these ideals. It is also known that the Lightbearers' highly trained fighters are some of the deadliest in the Grand Canyon Province. Not everyone puts the needs of the many above themselves, so the Lightbearers have been forced to learn to defend themselves from those who oppose their efforts. = Subgroups = As every faction, the Lightbearers have known sub-groups within the faction with have the same core belief as the rest of the faction, but do have some different views on subjects or are specially trained in some type of profession. The Sun and Moon - A wing of the Lightbearers believed to be to an elite unit of highly trained assassins. Their purpose is unknown to outsiders of the Lightbearers, yet they are known to exist. The Curse of the Unblessed Some groups within the faction believe that those "unblessed by Shiva's touch" are eventually going to die off, believing that those mutated by the virus are a natural evolutionary step, better equipped to deal with the new world and to reach enlightenment. The more extreme of these even go as far as to believe that they should work to speed up this inevitable process. = Allies and Enemies = The Enforcers and the Lightbearers became allies soon after the Enforcers' present leader, Colonel Elizabeth Pryce, warned the Lightbearers only hours before of an incoming attack on the Monastery by Alec Masters's forces. Shakti herself, along with four of the Lightbearers' Grandmasters and about thirty or so of the order's best warriors remained to fight a long, hard, and ultimately losing battle against Masters’s battalions, sacrificing themselves so the other Lightbearers could escape the destruction. Since then, Colonel Pryce and the two remaining Grandmasters have worked together to try and restore peace and structure to a chaotic world. This does not mean that the 'bearers see the Enforcers as all good, however. They will warn that while they see this as a new age in which to make a new start, the Enforcers see this time as a dark beast which must be controlled by force. While they applaud the Enforcers attempts to restore law and order, they dislike the echoes of the past that the Enforcers way brings with it. The Vistas and the Lightbearers stand united in their desire to rebuild the world, better if possible, without the fatal flaws that caused the Fall. They also view each other as valuable allies for trading much-needed commodities such as food and healing. The 'bearers also respect the Vistas for their belief in working with nature and protecting it. An area where their beliefs differ is on technology. While the Vistas believe that all technology is ultimately bad, the 'bearers look for ways a given technology can be used in a positive way. The CHOTA's anarchistic ways clash with the Lightbearers' ideals, with the CHOTA believing that the 'bearers ideals are oppressive and controlling. The CHOTA believe that the Lightbearers wish to create a world devoid of emotions or alternative points of view. However, the CHOTA still respect the 'bearers, grudgingly, for both their healing abilities and their skill in combat. While the CHOTA ranks include many touched by the Shiva Virus, they are wary of the rumoured powers of the Lightbearers. Meanwhile the Techs' selfish drive to possess technology goes against the Lightbearers' philosophy to work together with others to help rebuild the world. During the dark days of Alec Masters, Shakti accused the Techs of ignoring the moral issues surrounding the use of technology and the damage they could cause, believing that they supplied the Masters' regime with many of the weapons of war they used. While perhaps not to the same degree as the Travelers, the Techs are viewed as a selfish people who will only help people if it's to their benefit. The 'bearers and Techs also clash on the classic science vs religion debate, with the Techs viewing the 'bearers as religious nuts while the 'bearers view the Techs as lacking in faith and compassion. The Travelers and the Lightbearers clash on a more deeply philosophical level: amorality versus morality. The 'bearers view the Travelers as criminals who resort to bribery or theft to get what they want and only help others when there's a profit to be made. The Lightbearers, always looking to the consequences of their actions, are often repulsed by the Travelers' extreme lack of conscience. = Known Figures = * Shakti, the leader of the Lightbearers. * Master Vass Degal, a representative from Haven (near Redfield). = Known Locations = * Monastery at Tranquility, east of Post #23 = Slang = Brother - A common title used in addressing a male Lightbearer. Teamakers - CHOTA vulgar for Lightbearers. = Timeline = 2065 * The first rumors of the Lightbearers and their leader Shakti begin to circulate. 2132 * Alec Masters attacks the Monastery, home of the Lightbearers, capturing their leader Shakti and scattering the order. = Skills = The following are the skill biases for members of the Lightbearers. Good: Melee, Genetics, Medicine, First Aid, many mutations Average: Nature, Science, Group Tactics, Stealth, Teaching, many mutations Poor: Pistol, Rifle, Armorcraft, Ballistics = Quotes = "If you aren't going to make a difference, who will?” : Shakti, before the Battle of Hoover Dam. "Strength tempered with compassion can change the world for the better. Strength forged without compassion creates oppression." : Shakti, when describing most of the world governments before the Fall. "Saving someone from themselves is rarely appreciated. Saving humanity from itself is rarely understood." : Shakti, during an early battle to liberate Burckett. "If saving the world is your goal, you must convince others of your task. Otherwise, you inflict the tyranny of your view on everyone." : Shakti, attempting to dissuade a CHOTA raiding party from attacking Firewatch. "Spending too much time reveling in the life you are trying to make leads to distraction from the greater goal." : Shakti, in talking about the infamous Usher family of Terance. "How can you help others if you can only see the world from your own eyes?" : Shakti, when talking about the rampant corruption within Provincial towns = References = * Fallen Earth official site and newsletters list Category:Factions